Twenty Tiny Fingers Twenty Tiny Toes
by simplyn2deep
Summary: Somehow Steve winds up the guardian of twin baby girls **Steve/Danny slash** written for Spring Fling on stevedannoslash on LJ
1. Chapter 1

**San Diego, CA**

When Marcus Housely received news of death of Curtis and Melanie Phillips, his world came to a virtual halt. How would he explain to his wife, Betty, and children that their best friends were gone? They had plans to take a combined family vacation to Hawaii. It would have been Marcus and Curtis' first real vacation in years and their wives were looking forward to two weeks having fun in the sun. Curtis and Marcus were looking forward to seeing Steve McGarrett and having a long overdue 'family' discussion.

**H50-H50**

Marcus had known Curtis since they were boys growing up in Rhode Island. When Curtis turned seventeen, he left for the Naval Academy in Annapolis and Marcus went to Harvard.

During his first summer break, Marcus went back to Rhode Island, he was pleasantly surprised to see Curtis, and they hadn't seen each other in nearly a year. Curtis brought along a friend from Annapolis and that was how Marcus met Steve McGarrett.

From that first meeting, Marcus and Steve got along great. Curtis was relieved and very happy. The three became quite close, often exchanging e-mails, phone calls and visits when Curtis and Steve were free.

The trio drifted somewhat. Curtis and Steve were both in Naval Intelligence, but after five years, Steve entered SEAL training. Marcus went on to law school, but they still managed to keep in touch a few times a year, visits were few and far between.

Years went by – Marcus became a lawyer, got married and moved to San Diego to take over his father in law's law practice. Steve and Curtis continued with the Navy, as SEAL, Steve's path often crossed with Curtis and they worked together on missions. Curtis eventually married, was transferred to San Diego and decided that he wanted to go into law enforcement so he later transferred to the Reserves and became a police officer.

During one of the last times that Steve, Marcus and Curtis were together, they were in San Diego. It was 2008 and Steve was in town doing some training in between missions. It was almost like old times when the three men were together. Laughing and joking about summers spent in Rhode Island when they were younger and Steve telling what he could about some of his missions.

One evening, Curtis mentioned that he and Melanie wanted to start a family, but due to an illness he had when he was younger, it all but eliminated his chances of being a biological father. Marcus would have offered, but after four children, he got a vasectomy. Curtis then asked Steve. Steve said he would think about it and let him know before he went on his next mission.

Six months before Steve was depart for his mission he agreed to help Curtis and Melanie. They made arrangements and soon Steve was flying from Annapolis to San Diego to have a sperm count test done. The following month, Steve found out that he was good to give his donation and they set up another date for the next step.

Three months before his mission, he flew back to San Diego to give his donation. In early 2009 Steve heard from Curtis, they just had their first try, but it wasn't successful. They had two more tries and then they would be out of money. Steve wished them luck and left for his mission. In early 2010, Steve received another call from Curtis with news of another failed conception.

Steve missed the call in early 2011 that would have told of the successful pregnancy and eventual due date. Curtis and Melanie would have liked for Steve to have been there. To introduce him to his "niece" or "nephew" – they wanted to be surprised. Instead, in November Steve got a call from an attorney representing Curtis and Melanie.

Marcus dreaded the phone call he'd have to make to Steve to tell him of their friends' death. He didn't know when Steve and Curtis last spoke with each other, so he was unsure of how much information he should give over the phone and how much should be said in person.

In the end, Marcus opted to tell it all in person. Some things are better done face to face. He made a few calls and found out that Steve was back in Hawaii heading up a special taskforce for the Governor. Marcus wasn't able to get a direct number for Steve, but he was able to get his office number.

He calculated the time difference between San Diego and Hawaii before making the call to Steve. While he wasn't able to speak with Steve, he was able to leave a message and then planned for his trip to tell Steve the news in person.

* * *

**Honolulu, HI**

Steve and Danny entered Five-0 Headquarters laughing and bickering about Steve's latest attempts at hostile witness questioning, when Kono called out for Steve.

"Boss, you have messages." She waved a couple of papers at him.

Steve made a detour to her office, grabbed the slips of papers and thanked her before going to his office.

"What's this?" Danny questioned. "We have a secretary now?"

Steve flipped through the slips of paper and laughed. "Better not let her hear you say that." As he looked at the notes, the other two sheets, a message from Mary when she couldn't reach him on his cell and the other from a contractor leaving estimates for some repairs he wanted done to the house, floated to his desk, leaving the one in his hand. The color drained from Steve's face as he read, and re-read the note. He was lucky his chair was already out and waiting to be sat in, as he landed on it with a whoosh of air escaping it.

"Is everything okay, Babe?" Danny questioned. When Steve didn't reply, Danny reached out a hand and lightly touched Steve's arm. "Steve?"

Steve came to and looked at Danny. "I, uh, have to make a call."

Danny looked at him and nodded his head. "I'll leave you to it." He paused. "Is everything okay?"

Steve gave what he hoped was a convincing smile and wouldn't betray the unease he was feeling. "Everything's fine," he picked up the phone hoping Danny would leave soon and began to dial the number written on the paper.

Danny left Steve's office and on the third ring, the line connected.

"Housely, man, I got your message," Steve said. "What's the emergency with Curt and Mel?"

"Steve, it's not good. Not good at all," Marcus replied. "I'm going to be in town tomorrow afternoon, do you think we can meet up?"

"Yeah, sure, brah," Steve said. He paused. "What about Curt and Mel?"

"I'd rather tell you in person. There's a lot that's happened," Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose. "When was the last time you talked to Curt?"

"Had to have been the beginning of last year," Steve said. "It was right before a mission and I was gone most of the year until my father was murdered…," he paused and let out a breath before continuing on. "There was just a shit storm of stuff after that."

"Oh man. Stevie I'm sorry to hear about that. I hope you caught the bastard who killed him." Marcus said. He knew Steve wouldn't stop until he got to the bottom of it and that would explain why Steve hadn't been seen or heard of in so long.

"Getting them one by one," Steve said.

"That's good. That's real good," Marcus said. "I have to finish finalizing my travel plans, but I'll be in Honolulu sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'll call and give you the final details and we can meet up."

"Yeah, say hello to everyone for me," Steve commented.

"Will do," Marcus said. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Marcus had every intention of at least telling Steve what happened to Curtis and Melanie the previous week but he just couldn't do it. He had to tell him in person.

* * *

The following afternoon, Steve told Danny, Kono, Chin and Lori that he'd be talking off early to handle some personal business. Steve had to assure them several times that it wasn't Navy business. Everyone but Danny seemed to be okay with the explanation. Danny hung around a bit and waited until they were alone in Steve's office.

"If it isn't Navy business, then what is it?" Danny asked.

Steve faced Danny and he could see the pain in his eyes. "I promise I'll tell you everything later."

Danny was about to badger Steve more when Lori called out his name and said the witness they needed to interview for a case they'd been working on for the last ten days just showed up at the docks.

Danny sighed and looked at Steve. "Later?"

Steve nodded his head and Danny walked out of Steve's office to go with Lori.

Around four p.m. Steve pulled his truck into the visitor parking of the Hyatt Place near Waikiki Beach. Steve and Marcus made plans to meet in the lounge for drinks and to talk. The previous night, Steve was rather restless. He knew that Marcus had to tell him something having to do with Curtis and Melanie and that it was an emergency, but for some reason couldn't, or wouldn't say over the phone. Scenario after scenario went through Steve's mind and he hated even more that he hadn't made more of an effort to keep in touch with them.

**H50-H50**

Steve and Marcus arrived at the hotel's lounge at the same time – Marcus from the elevator and Steve from the side entrance. They embraced as brothers who hadn't seen each other in years and headed to a table near the back of the room.

"It's good to see you House!" Steve said. They pulled out their chairs and sat down.

"Good to see you too McGarrett," Marcus replied. There's a smile on his lips and it slightly slid from his face. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Steve nodded his head and is about to ask the question that's been burning in him since the previous afternoon, when a waitress comes to take their drink order. Steve ordered a Longboard and Marcus ordered a whiskey and soda. The waitress returns shortly with their drinks.

Marcus is determined to make small talk before getting to the point of his visit, but he can tell that Steve is anxious to know what's going on with Curtis and Melanie. He waits a beat before starting off slowly and speaking a bit softly.

"Last weekend, Curt and Mel were killed in a car accident," Marcus said. Steve nearly drops the bottle he had in his hand but Marcus quickly reaches for it and places it on the table in front of him.

"Oh, fuck," Steve sighs. "What happened?"

"They were driving up to LA to visit with Curt's half sister. They got to Oceanside and decided to have lunch. You know how Curt is. He has regular check in when he and Mel go out of town for any length of time. Stephanie and Josie were fussy – I heard them crying up a storm. Curt said they were going to grab a bite and continue on," Marcus pauses and takes a sip of his drink. "About an hour later I get a call from a number I don't recognize. It's CHP and they're asking if I knew a Curtis Phillips. Not know, but knew." Marcus pauses again and shakes head a bit.

Steve reaches out and places a comforting hand on Marcus' arm. For all that Curtis and Steve were close, Marcus knew Curtis since they were young boys back on the East Coast. They were like brothers.

Marcus gather's his thoughts before continuing on. "The officer tells me that some guy ran a red light and hit Curt on the driver side with enough force that the car spun and crashed on the passenger side against a light pole." Marcus takes a shaky breath. "They asked how soon I could get to the hospital where they were. Betty and I dropped the kids off with her friend and we get to the hospital in about an hour. The whole time we're there waiting for a doctor or someone to tell us anything, all I could think of was 'what happened to Stephanie and Josie?' Finally a doctor was able to tell me something and let Betty check on the girls."

Steve had his eyes closed while Marcus was telling him everything and he could picture it all in vivid detail. He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Who are Stephanie and Josie?"

Marcus sucked in a breath, ran a shaky hand through his hair before looking at Steve. "Stephanie and Josie are Curt and Mel's five month old daughters. I thought you knew."

Steve slumped forward, his elbow resting on his thigh and head resting in his hand. He spoke softly, "I had no idea they tried a third time. The last time I spoke with them was after the second try and Curt told me it wasn't successful."

Marcus reached in his pocket, pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and brought up the most recent picture of the babies to show to Steve. "They were born this past June. Curt said he tried calling you but Mary said some stuff had gone down and you'd be out of contact for a while."

Steve nodded his head as he looked at the pictures. "I got myself into a bit of trouble. My old CO had to come and help me out. I wasn't in a good place."

"Stephanie is on the left and Josie is on the right," Marcus pointed to each girl.

The girls were wearing pink pants with black tops with a rather large pink daisy attached to it. Stephanie, on the left, had a large white flower headband and Josie, on the right, had a large pink flower headband.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in at one sitting," Marcus said. "There's still a lot more I need to tell you. A lot more we have to talk about." Marcus took his phone back and pressed another series of keys and sent the picture to Steve. "I sent you the picture."

Steve looked at Marcus. "What else?"

"Curt and Melanie named me executor of their will. On top of that, they made me swear that if anything happened to them, I'd take care of the girls until I could find and talk to you."

Steve took an uneasy drink of his now warn beer. "What?"

"They want you to have your daughters." Marcus said. "You don't have to make a decision now. If you can get the time off, the funeral is at the end of next week. Come to San Diego, meet your daughters, get reacquainted with my kids and Betty, they really miss you by the way."

Steve numbly nods his head. "I can get the time off. Will you need help with anything else?"

Marcus pats Steve's arm. "Don't worry about that. Everything's been taken care of. The officers and wives of the station he worked at have been real helpful. Plus the Navy is doing their thing as well. You know Curt. He had everything planned out. Updated his will the day the girls were born."


	2. Chapter 2

As Danny was finishing up the last report that Steve still hadn't finished, he received a text from Steve.

_gotta talk. come over later?_

Danny sent a quick reply back

_beer or johnnie walker?_

Several minutes later, Danny's phone buzzed with a new incoming message

_both_

Danny read the message and sighed. _'So it's going to be that kind of talk...,'_ he thought to himself.

_be there in 45_

Danny finished up the last report, printed it and put it in the case folder with Chin, Kono and Lori's reports and takes them to Steve's office. They need his final approval and his report before they officially close the case.

He tells the rest of the team that he's heading to Steve's for the night and tells them not to burn the midnight oil because they have a meeting with the Governor in the morning. On his way to Steve's, he stops at the usual liquor store to buy a case of beer and an 18 year old bottle of Johnnie Walker.

Shortly after leaving the store Danny gets another text.

_ordered pizza. can't find my wallet._

Danny snorted. Steve had to already be well on his way to drunk if he couldn't find his wallet and he's at home. Danny sends a reply back while waiting at a red light to turn on to Steve's street.

_i got you_

The light turns green and Danny turns on to Steve's street and six houses from the corner he turns into the driveway. Seconds later a car with a pizza deliver magnet on the door pulls in front of the house. Danny meets the driver at the walk way.

"I got this for him," he says as he pulls out his wallet.

"Two large," the guy says, "one with pineapple and ham and one cheese. Twenty-five dollars."

Danny hands him thirty and tells him to keep the change. He takes the two boxes and goes to the front door. Balancing the boxes in one hand, he opens the door, pushes it in and puts the boxes on the side table.

"Got the pizza McGarrett. Going back to the car for the booze," he turns and heads back to the car for the drinks. He locks it up and goes back to the house just in time to see Steve picking up the pizza boxes and walking to the kitchen.

Danny kicks the door closed behind him and follows Steve. "So…how much have you had to drink already?"

Steve pretends to think about it before answering. "A beer with Marcus and," he points to the empties on the counter, "those three when I got home."

Danny nods his head. "So I understand why you had me to buy the beer, but why the Johnnie Walker?"

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "Couldn't find the bottle my dad had."

Danny sets the case of beer on the counter and the paper bag containing the whisky next to it. "So, this news…I take it that it's not good?"

Steve gives him the same pained look from earlier in the day. He pulls out the chair to the dining room table and sits down. "Digest version. Three years ago I helped a friend of mine who wanted to have kids. They had enough money for three tries. They had two unsuccessful attempts and then with the whole Jameson incident earlier this year, they weren't able to get a hold of me to tell me they were pregnant," he pauses and pulls a slice of ham and pineapple pizza out of the box and takes a big bite of it. He chews and swallows before continuing. "The business I had to talk care of had to do with them. Last week they were killed in a car accident."

Danny grips the side of the counter where he's standing. "Damn Steve. I'm sorry to hear that."

Steve nods his head and sort of stares into space as he talks. "We had a mutual friend, Marcus. He's a lawyer and the executor of Curt and Melanie's, my friend and his wife, will. I guess right after they found out the pregnancy was a success they made Marcus promise that if anything should happen to them, that he would watch the baby until I was found."

Danny gives Steve a confused look. "Why?" Steve waits a beat and watches as Danny grasps what he's saying. "They want YOU to take the baby?"

Steve nods his head. "Babies. Twin girls."

This time it's Danny's turn to reach for a chair to sit down. He wants to make some crack about how well these people know Steve and his way with children, but he also knows that this isn't the time for joking.

Danny looks at Steve and his heart breaks for him. They've talked about families and babies and everything under the relationship sun despite not being in a relationship with each other. They're on the same page. For Danny, he would like to eventually settle down and have more children and he's accepted that Hawaii is now his home, but New Jersey will always be Home (to him, there's a very definitive distinction). For Steve, he's probably sort of waiting for Danny to come to his sense and see what's right in front of him. That he doesn't have to look anymore for someone to settle down with – just take the step and move forward with him. But Steve's never mentioned that, to anyone - not even completely to himself.

Danny collects his thoughts before reaching a hand to Steve. "What do YOU want to do?"

"I have to honor my friends' wishes," Steve says, "but I don't know." He looks pleadingly at Danny. "Tell me what to do…"

Danny sighs. "The one time you actually want me to tell you what to do…and I can't," Danny replied. "This is a choice you have to make." Steve sighs and closes his eyes. "But I want you to know a couple of things…," he pauses and waits for Steve to open his eyes. "Whatever choice you make, I'm behind you all the way. Partners. Family."

The way that Danny says that, Steve knows what he means. On a subconscious level, Steve totally knows what Danny means. He nods his head.

"Right. Okay," Steve says. He takes a breath and with his other hand reaches over and gives Danny's hand a squeeze.

Before their pizza goes cold, they move to the lanai. Food and drinks in hand. They sit and Steve tells Danny the full story. How he met Curtis and Marcus. How they drifted apart and came back together over the years. How it really only took him half a day to decide that he'd help Curtis and Melanie to have children, but there was stuff on his end he needed to check out, needed to research, before he gave them an answer. He showed Danny the picture that Marcus sent to him and wholeheartedly agreed they were beautiful girls.

Before the night was over, Steve had come to a decision. It was the only option. He would take in his daughters and raise them. Not because he didn't trust Marcus and Betty, but because these were his children and he was going to do what was right. Of course, like before when he first agreed to help Curtis and Melanie, he had some research to do. He had family to talk to, to ask for their help with this.

He also needed to call Mary. It'd been some time since they last spoke and the last thing he wanted to do was to drop in, not only unannounced, but also come with the bombshell that he had two babies.

* * *

In the days following, Steve put in for two weeks time off. He told team about the death of his friends and the request said friends made of him. He laid it all on the line – that he'd need their help with this and was relieved when they said they'd be behind like.

Early Wednesday morning, Steve was packed the last of his things – his uniform for the funeral and some things to take with him when he went to see Mary. Danny showed up at the house promptly at 10 am and let himself in like usual.

"I hope you have coffee going, McGarrett," Danny says as he makes his way to the kitchen. "Your strict schedule didn't allow for me to stop for coffee on the way over."

Steve made his way down the stairs with his military duffle bag and garment bag containing his Navy uniform and a second black suit. "Help yourself. It's already done."

Danny poured the coffee in two travel mugs. "Your flight is at 2:30 pm and you probably haven't eaten anything. So load your shit in the car and we can swing by the shrimp truck and get a plate lunch."

"Rushing me out already, D…" Steve said as he grabbed the second mug and took a drink from it. "I hope you aren't planning any wild parties while I'm gone or I might have to someone else to housesit for me."

Holding his coffee in one hand, Danny reached for Steve's garment bag with the other. "Oh, you're a riot," he said. "Grace is already looking forward to her weekend and you will NOT disappoint her."

"Relax, Danno. I wouldn't dare get in the way of Gracie and her weekend at the beach," Steve made his way out of the house.

"Good. That's very good. I'm sure you're still her second favorite person," Danny says with a smile. He follows Steve out, sets his coffee on top of the Camaro and pulls his keys out of his pocket so he can unlock the trunk.

"Were you able to talk with Rachel about what I asked?" Steve questions.

"After she got over the initial shock that you have children, she said she'd talk to good ole Stan about you _practicing_ with little Charlie before you bring the girls home."

Steve grimaced a bit at Danny's choice of words. "I'm not all that bad. You and Rachel trust me with Grace and since Charlie is a couple of months older than Stephanie and Josie…"

"Yeah, you're great with an eight year old who can be pretty much left alone with minimal supervision, but we're talking about two girls that are five months old. Maybe you should take Kono up on her offer to talk with one of her cousins into letting you spend time with their baby girls."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming Danny," Steve deadpans.

Danny and Steve load the car with Steve's luggage. Danny waits while Steve checks the house one last time to make sure he has everything he needs before closing the house up. They make their wait to Kamekona's shrimp truck, order something to eat and sit at a nearby bench to eat.

"Were you able to get a hold of Mary?" Danny asks as he pops a shrimp in his mouth.

Steve nods his head as he plays with his food. "Talked to her for a couple hours last night. She said she'd try to go down to San Diego, but would call me if she couldn't. I told her I was hoping to spend a couple days with her before coming back."

"How'd she react to the whole baby thing?"

"Contrary to what you said, she didn't assume I knocked up some lady while I was stationed somewhere."

"Don't tell me she thought it was Catherine's baby…?"

Steve doesn't respond. Danny drops his fork and laughs. "Shut up," Steve mumbles. "I had to have Catherine call her and convince her and then I had to forward the picture that I showed you. She finally believed me when she said they didn't look like Catherine."

They finished their lunch, spoke with Kamekona briefly and were on their way to the airport. Twenty minutes later, Danny was pulling into the short term parking lot.

"While I appreciate you dropping me off, I'm a big boy and you don't have to wait with me," Steve said with a glance and smirk Danny's direction.

"Oh, believe me, I know you are," he said. "I just don't trust you not to find some trouble while waiting for your flight. We're a couple of hours early."

Steve bit his bottom lip some and leveled Danny with his best innocent look. "I would never do such a thing, Danny," then he smiled brightly. "It's okay if you're going to miss me Danno. I'll think of you all the time."

Danny rolled his eyes then turned to face Steve as best he could while sitting in the driver seat of the Camaro. He reached for Steve's hand and held it. "I know you're keeping your feelings locked down and everything, but I want to remind you that you aren't alone in this."

Steve stared at Danny a bit, and squeezed his hand before nodding his head. "I know. I don't want to overwhelm everyone with the depths of my emotions."

Danny laughed, dropped Steve's hand and hit him on the arm. "How did you ever get the name Smooth Dog? It has to be like a cruel joke or something."

Steve smirked and moved to get out of the car. "I'll never tell."

Danny got out of the car as well, unlocked the trunk and helped Steve with his two bags. "Anything you want me to do while you're gone?"

"Blow up a warehouse?" Steve had a hopeful look on his face.

"Really? 'Blow up a warehouse' he asks…," Danny shakes his head. "How about I use the shark cage or dangle someone off a building?"

Steve clapped Danny on the shoulder and smiled. "That would be great!"

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You'd have a better shot at getting me to eat pineapple on pizza!"

"I want to be here to see that." Steve replied. He ran his hand up Danny's shoulder to his neck and gently rubbed his thumb along the skin behind his ear. "Stay at the house and take care of things for me?"

Danny closed his eyes a bit and leaned into Steve's touch. "Yeah," he said softy. He opened his eyes and wanted so badly to pull Steve down to his level and kiss him senseless. "Yeah, I can do that."

Steve smiled and slid his hand down Danny's arm to his hand and squeezed it. "See you in a couple of weeks." He grabbed his bags and turned towards the elevators and out to the ticketing line.

Danny nodded his head again and watched Steve walk away. He leaned against the Camaro for a few addition minutes before pushing himself off, walking to the driver's side and getting in. He made a mental note of what he needed to get from his place while he stayed at Steve's. He'd definitely need to get some things for Grace as he'd had her over the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**San Diego**

The first week Steve was in San Diego, Danny got almost daily videos and pictures of him with his daughters – and wasn't that something? Steve has daughters. He's still trying to wrap his brain around that and knows that Steve is having an even more difficult time, but from everything he's gotten, and later shared with the rest of the team, he's doing an excellent job of getting to know them and learning the basics from Marcus and his wife.

The second week Steve was in San Diego, Danny got a text from Mary telling him to clean out her old room and prepare it for her nieces. Yes, Mary was fully on board with her brother being a father and from the videos he got this week, they'd spent quite a bit of time together, probably the most time they'd spent since being shipped off the to the mainland when they were teenagers. With the help and Chin, Kono and Lori, they cleaned out the room and gave it a good airing and scrub down.

Danny also heard back from Rachel in regards to Steve getting in more baby practice with Charlie. According to Rachel, Stan thought the idea was great and suggested that when Steve returned from San Diego, they'd go away for the weekend – their first weekend away since Charlie was born. Danny agreed with it as long as he was able to have Grace every weekend – barring any prior arranged plans due to sleepovers with her friends. Danny relayed the information to Steve who then suggested that his old room be cleaned out as well.

"I don't know how much cleaning we'll get done babe," Danny said. "We do still have jobs. Where do you want me to put all of your old stuff?"

"Put it where you put Mary's stuff," Steve said. "Just get as much done as you can. I've been speaking with a lawyer out here and they said they could work something out to where I'd be able to take the girls home after Thanksgiving, but they want me to meet with a social worker for some observation or whatever. I'll also have to have pretty regular visits from a social worker out there before the adoption can be finalized."

"So, are you going to stay out there until after Thanksgiving?" Danny asks.

He sighed. "I wish I could," Steve replied. "Danny you should see the girls…I mean in person. They're so beautiful and smart for five months old too."

"I've see the videos and pictures," Danny responds. "We're all anxious to meet them in person."

There was so much Steve wanted to say in response to what Danny had said, and really about everything he'd been thinking about while being away, but he settled for, "Thank you, Danny. I'll see you this weekend."

"Enjoy your last few days there. The criminals here miss the heck out of you," Danny laughed.

Steve laughed as well. "I can honestly say I don't miss them. But I miss you…all of you, well not the criminals and not really Denning."

Danny laughed. "It's late there. Put your babies to bed, hug and kiss 'em from everyone here and get some sleep."

"Will do, Danno. G'night."

"Night Steve."

They hung up at the same time.

* * *

**Honolulu, HI**

Steve got back to Oahu late Friday night. He wanted to get in as much time with his daughters as possible, but he also really missed Hawaii and his family there. He knew it'd be late when he arrived and that Danny would have Grace, and possibly Charlie, so he took a cab home.

As he made his way to the house he noticed the flickering light coming from the tv in the living room and smiled to himself knowing that Danny probably fell asleep watching tv. He fumbled for his keys but before he could unlock it, the door opened and a very sleep rumpled Danny was standing in front of him.

"Hey Danno. What are you doing up still?" Steve asked as he pushed his way into the house then closed and locked the door behind him.

"Rachel and Stan decided start the whole "let Steve practice with Charlie" thing and dropped him and Grace off about four hours ago, and he's been crying for the last two hours."

Steve paused and listened to the noises in the house. "I don't hear a crying baby…"

"That's because I finally got him to go to sleep not thirty minutes ago," Danny grumbled. "I never had this much trouble getting Grace to sleep when she was five months old."

Steve left his bags at the foot of the stairs and followed Danny further into the house. "Why don't you go up and get some sleep. I'm kind of wired and want to burn off some energy."

"Go up? And sleep where?" Danny asked. "There's only two beds plus the portable crib for Charlie."

"Okay, so use my bed. I'll take the couch."

"First rule of baby time, when the baby is sleep, everyone else sleeps," Danny said. "So you take your bed, because you just got off a six hour flight, and I'll take the couch."

Steve was about to argue, but Danny gave him a sleepy, but effective glare so he kept his mouth shut, picked up his bags and headed up the stairs. When he reached the landing, Danny called out to him. "By the way, Charlie's in your room so you get to deal with him if he wakes up. Welcome home!" Danny walked to the living room and flopped on the couch.

* * *

"Okay, Uncle Steve…," Grace began the following morning, "Charlie really likes pancakes for breakfast."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the little girl. "I may not have had much experience with babies, but I did spend nearly two weeks with my daughters," Steve gets a little thrill every time he says that, "so I know for a fact that five month old baby do not, in fact, like pancakes for breakfast."

Grace gave a shy smile. "Okay so Danno and I really like pancakes for breakfast," she conceded. "Mom usually gives Charlie a bottle from the warmer," she points to the bottle warmer on the counter.

Danny watches as Grace instructs Steve on the things that Rachel does in the morning with Charlie and smiles when Steve nods his head and goes to retrieve one of the bottles. He and Steve had been up since 8 am going on some basics so that when Grace, and eventually Charlie, awoke at ten, Steve could take over and Danny would step in where needed.

"Monkey, I'll make you some pancakes once we watch Steve feed Charlie," Danny said with a nod and smile. "We know he can multitask, but this is going to be his first time feeding your brother so we should let him concentrate on that."

Danny and Grace sat at the dining room table and watch as Steve tested the temperature of the heated milk on the inside of his wrist before he goes to sit in front of Charlie. Charlie's little legs kick up causing the carrier he's fastened in to rock slightly. Steve sets the bottle on the table, reaches out a hand to steady the rocker and unfastens the buckle before picking him up. Danny corrects Steve's hold on Charlie, and then hands the bottle to Steve to tease the baby's lips with the nipple. Charlie eagerly opens his mouth, and Steve slides the nipple in for him to nurse from.

"It'll be a while. You might want to get comfortable."

"In that case, shouldn't I be on the sofa?" Steve asks. "These chairs are hardly comfortable."

"That's true," Danny says in agreement. "Think you want to try walking, holding and feeding him at the same time?"

Steve gives Danny an incredulous look before gracefully standing up and walking to the living room and sitting down on the sofa. Danny and Grace follow Steve and sit on either side of him.

"Now you'll want to make sure to keep the bottle tilted so the nipple is always filled with milk," Danny places his hand over Steve's to slightly correct the position, and then smiles at him.

After a while, Charlie finishes the bottle and Danny instructs Steve on how to burp him. Grace places a baby towel over Steve's shoulder, ("Just in case he spits up some of the milk, Uncle Steve," Grace says matter of factly). Steve places Charlie on his chest, with his head position near his shoulder and gently pats and rubs a soothing circle over his back.

Charlie let out an impressive burp before sighing contentedly and grabbing a hold of Steve's shirt in his little fist.

* * *

Steve isn't able to _practice_ nearly as much as he likes with Charlie, but he's comfortable enough that he doesn't feel like he'll break the baby every time he picks him up and holds him. Danny, grudgingly, admits that Steve isn't as bad with babies as he first thought. He knew already that he's excellent with Grace, but then again, Grace is an easy going kid, if he says so himself.

The Monday after Steve gets back, Marcus calls and invites him back to San Diego for Thanksgiving dinner. Steve says he'll have to see if he can get the time off, and if he's able to, he'll be there with a plus one. Marcus wants to know more, but senses that Steve will tell in his own time, however, he's fairly certain that his plus one will be whomever he was texting and calling nearly daily the last time he'd seen Steve.

* * *

"You never did tell me the rest of what your lawyer friend said about guardianship over Stephanie and Josie. How was that going to work?" Danny asked one afternoon.

"Foster to adoption. Curtis and Melanie's will was pretty specific. Marcus would have had the girls until I was found and given the option to adopt them, if I chose not to, then Marcus and Betty would be given the option. A last resort was to put them in the system."

"This time next week we'll be bringing them back home," Danny says with a smile

Steve looks at Danny with an almost boy-like expression on his face. "You don't know how grateful I am for all the help you've give me. Spending Saturday and Sunday with you, Grace and Charlie was a lot of fun."

"It's only fun when the real parents take their crying babies home," Danny says with a laugh.

"Charlie wasn't that bad," Steve says. "I could have done without the pee on my shirt though."

Danny laughs fully remembering what happened when Steve went to change Charlie for the first time. It was his luck that he decided to video Steve taking care of the baby to show Rachel, so getting evidence like that would be great for days, weeks or months to come.

"Anyways…," Steve said in a vain attempt to change the subject, "what did Rachel and Grace have to say when you turned them down for Thanksgiving?"

"They completely agreed with me that you're a trouble magnet and it's a good thing I'm going with you so that Stephanie and Josie come back in one piece and are able to meet the rest of the family."

Steve snorted. "Are you sure Rachel didn't give you a hard time about 'meeting your boyfriend's daughters for the first time'?" Danny turned red and Steve laughed.

Danny quickly schooled his features. "Wherever did you come up with that idea?"

"I may have been visiting with Grace and Charlie when you called to tell her…and she may have put you on speaker so I could hear…," Steve said with a sly smile.

Danny dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "Exactly how much of that did you hear?"

Steve leaned and whispered in Danny's ear, "Enough to tell you that you aren't the only one who feels that way."

Danny closed his eyes and shivered when he felt Steve's breath on his ear. "So this between us…"

"This between us is going to last a very long time Danny," Steve replied. "I can't raise Stephanie and Josie on my own and a wise man once told me that whatever choice I made, they'd be behind me all the way – partners – family."

Danny let out a shuttered sigh and turned his head slightly. If Danny moved a few more inches to their lips would be in perfect alignment for a kiss. Danny's eyes were fixated on Steve's lips. He stuck his tongue out with the intention of licking his own lips, but somehow ended up licking Steve's. The brief contact made Steve moan and move to kiss Danny.

Danny placed his hand on the side of Steve's face and rubbed his thumb along his cheek as he eagerly kissed back. Steve nipped at Danny's bottom lip and was about to deepen the kiss when Steve's phone rang.

"Don't answer…," Danny mumbled against Steve's lips. "Whatever you do, please don't answer."

Steve pulled away though. That was the ring especially for the Governor and some kind of hell would rain on him if he didn't answer. "I have to, D. It's the Governor."

Danny sighed and moved away to give Steve room to sit comfortably while he spoke with Denning.

* * *

"While you're gone we'll get the nursery all set up for Stephanie and Josie," Chin said. "The pictures that you sent over of the nursery in San Diego are detailed enough that it can be replicated in Mary's old room."

"I'll call Marcus and have him to ship the dresser and some of the bulkier furniture," Steve said. "Everything else I'll have to go through while Danny and I are there."

"Auntie Mena has a lot of clothes that her youngest has grown out of. She said you can have them if you want," Kono said.

"That's great," Danny said. "We won't have to worry about not having anything for them while we wait for their clothes to arrive when we get back."

"I still want to get some stuff before we leave," Steve said. He looked at Danny and motioned towards the door. "Store now?"

Danny sighed and looked at Chin and Kono. "Do either of you want to go with me…or take my place?"

"Boss can't be that bad…," Kono said

Steve smirked and grabbed Danny's arm to pull him along. "I beg of you…save me…," Danny pleaded. "I went to Wal-Mart with him yesterday and he nearly cleared the baby department of their bottles and diapers."

Steve's smirk became a blank innocent look. "Rachel said I needed to be prepared." He looked at Kono, "The diapers had flowers on them. I was only going to get a pack."

"That's a lie. There were at least ten packs. I talked him into four when a very pregnant lady gave him the stink eye." Kono and Chin laughed.

"Have fun shopping, brah," Chin said with a wave.


	4. Chapter 4

**San Diego, CA**

Steve and Danny wandered around the house that Curtis and Melanie once lived in. The place was already boxed up except for the nursery. Marcus figured that Steve would want to go through that and decide what he wanted and what could be donated. Steve had already spent quite a bit shipping stuff back when he was in San Diego for the funeral, but insisted it was worth it as a lot of the stuff in the nursery was still new.

"So…," Danny began, "What's it like seeing them again?"

Steve looked at Danny with a brilliant smile. "It's so great!" Danny laughed. "Did you see how their faces lit up with they saw me and heard my voice?"

"If I didn't already know they were yours, seeing their smiles leaves no doubt," Danny said. "Those are McGarrett smiles all the way."

Steve laughed and bumped shoulders with Danny. "Well, they like you."

"Was there any doubt they wouldn't?" Danny asked. "Again, they are McGarretts. Of course they like me."

Steve shook his head and chuckled. "Right, Danno." He pushed the door open to the nursery and walked to the crib to check on his sleeping daughters.

Danny joined him a few seconds later. "They still sleep?" he whispered. Steve nodded his head. "Well then, come on. I heard Betty has some pumpkin pie and I'd like to get a slice before it's all gone." Danny pulled Steve from the room and pulled the door together, leaving it open a crack so they could hear if the girls cried.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually taking all the baby furniture," Betty said. "I mean, for the cost of shipping it all, you could buy all new stuff."

Steve nodded his head. "Yeah, I could. But Curt and Mel picked out this for the girls and I intend on getting the most use out of it." Betty shook her head and continued to help Steve take the oak crib apart.

"No use trying to talk sense into him, Betty," Danny said. He was taking some framed pictures of flowers, kittens and puppies that Melanie photographed, printed and hung up, off the wall and wrapped them in newspaper to be packed. "I've been trying to do that since I met him last year."

Steve rolled his eyes. "When you embrace the Aloha, I'll start thinking about your version of common sense."

"Don't hold your breath…," Danny mumbled. Steve laughed as he put the last screw from the crib in a plastic container and taped the lid down.

Marcus walked into the nursery holding Stephanie and Josie and looked around the room. "Still at it, I see."

Steve put the screw container down and walked to Marcus to get one of his daughters from him. "Hmm, which one of you do I want…" he asked the girls. They greeted him with toothless smiles and bright hazel eyes. Steve looked from Stephanie, who was wearing a dark blue romper dress with white 'US Navy Baby' lettering, to Josie who was wearing a white romper dress with dark blue 'US Navy Baby' lettering.

"Well, Pops, you're going to have to take both," Marcus said as he handed both girls to Steve, "I have a meeting with a client in 30 minutes and I can't meet with them with baby drool on my shirt collar."

Steve easily took both girls in his arms and walked back to the play swings to put secure them in while he finished taking apart the nursery. Danny put down the frame he was wrapping to help Steve.

"Where exactly are we going to put all of this stuff, Steve?" Danny asked as he buckled Josie into the swing and turned the handle to start the swinging motion. "The nursery back home is about three feet smaller than this one."

Steve smiled when Danny referred to his house, and really Hawaii, as home. He looked at Danny and gave a shrug. "We can figure something out when we get back.

* * *

"So…are you ready to try and feed them their first 'solid' food?" Danny asked? Steve was seated in front of Stephanie and Josie, who were in their high chairs at Marcus and Betty's house. Danny was recording Steve's first foray into feeding his daughters solid food.

Steve turned and glanced at Danny and made a face. "I thought you were going to help me with this?"

"I will. But Daddy gets to do the honors first," Danny said. "So, what's on the menu?"

Steve held up the bowl to Danny (and the camera) so the contents could be seen. "We have here some of the most excellent rice cereal San Diego has to offer," Steve said. "But in my humble opinion, nothing beats the rice cereal from Hawaii." That caused Danny to snort.

Danny moved to the side and sat in the chair next to Steve while still making sure he was recording and that it wasn't too bouncy or out of focus.

"Now, you don't need to put a lot on the spoon, not that it can hold a lot to begin with, but just enough for them to get a taste in their mouth."

Steve does as Danny instructs. First with Stephanie; she seems to not have a problem with the rice cereal. Then with Josie; she scrunches up her nose and tries to spit the food out. Danny and Steve laugh at the face Josie makes. Steve goes back for a second round with Stephanie, who again seems to like the cereal. Steve wipes at the little bit that didn't make it into her mouth and gives it to her again.

From the back, Marcus volunteers to get some recording of Steve and Danny feeding the girls, and also says it might speed things up. Danny looks at Steve, who nods his head, so Danny hands the camera to Marcus, picks up a second spoon and begins to try to get Josie interested in the rice cereal. After a few minutes, it's obvious that Josie wants nothing to do it with, so Danny gets up and makes a fresh bottle for her, which she happily takes.

* * *

"How's it going with the girls?" Kono asks Danny over the phone on the afternoon, well morning in Hawaii, on their fifth day in San Diego.

"Well, we have the nursery pretty much all packed up. Yesterday we sent a couple of boxes," Danny replies. "We didn't know if anyone was going to be at the house so they'll be delivered to HQ by the end of the week."

"Chin has Steve's truck keys, so if it comes before you get back, he'll take it to the house and set it up in the nursery."

"Thanks, Kono," Danny says. "Managing to keep down the criminal element while we're gone?"

"Pfft! Are you kidding?" Kono asks. "It's like all the criminals know you guys are out of town!" Danny laughs.

"What's been going on?" he asks.

"We've busted up two small drug rings, Chin nabbed a purse snatcher, and I've been helping out the Vice unit with some small raids. It's been pretty active." Kono said. "But enough about what's going on here! Tell me more about the babies! We can't wait to meet them!"

"Check your email in a bit," Danny says, "I'll be sending you a couple of videos. Steve fed the girls, there's one of him talking to them about the finer points of interrogation…" Kono laughed at that, "and there's one of him reading to them from last night."

"It sounds like Steve is really getting into being a daddy," Kono says.

"It shouldn't surprise me how fast a learner he is. He's picked up so quickly on feeding, changing, bathing…just everything to do with them, he's hands on." Danny gives a soft sigh. "And…," he begins again, "Oh never mind."

"What were you going to say?" Kono asks.

"Spending all this time with Steve and his daughters is like being our own little family. I kind of don't want that to change when we get back home."

"Who says it has to?" She asks. "You know Steve wants you around. That's not going to change when you come back. If anything, I think it'll make you stronger as partners."

If Danny is honest with himself, that's what he's a little bit scared of. Only being Steve's partner when he wants to be so much more. He also knows that Kono is right. He and Steve will be stronger thanks to all the time they're spending together and maybe, just maybe, having Stephanie and Josie will allow for them to get even closer. And before they left, Steve did say what they had would last a very long time. In what form, Danny didn't know, but he could hope it would stop them from dancing around each other and finally make the move to being in a relationship. Danny hoped it would, anyways.

* * *

Marcus and Steve sat on the back porch at Marcus and Betty's house. It was Steve's last night in San Diego and he, Danny, Stephanie and Josie would be going back to Hawaii in the morning. They'd completely taken apart the nursery Curtis and Melanie's house and everything was boxed and ready to be shipped to Hawaii.

Even though it was only eight in the evening, Danny turned in early, saying that he was going to check on the girls and get a full night's sleep, "After all, there needs to be at least one coherent adult for when we get to the airport," Danny had said.

"You think you're going to be able to do this alone?" Marcus asked after he took a gulp of his beer."

"What will I be doing alone?" Steve asked

"Won't you be raising Step and Jo alone?"

"I've got Danny," Steve said. "And the rest of my family; Mary's already said she'll be back for Christmas, you heard how much Danny and I talk spoke with Chin and Kono. I won't be doing this alone."

"Speaking of Danny…," Marcus said, "You and him?"

Steve nodded his head and smiled around the lip of his beer bottle. "Yup, it's still rather new."

"I gotta say, I didn't see that coming," Marcus said. "I always thought you and Catherine would end up together."

Steve chuckled. "Really; I do love her, but not like I love Danny."

"That's great, McGarrett," Marcus said patting him on his arm. "I'm glad you've got a support system to lean on. Curt and Mel would be real happy."

Steve smile and nodded his head again. "I think so too. That's part of why I wanted everything from the nursery. I want Steph and Jo to be surrounded by as much of Curt and Mel as possible. When they're older, I want to be able to give them something from them."

Marcus was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I didn't want to tell you this before, because I didn't want it to sway your decision in adopting your girls, but Amanda, Curt's half-sister, has been making a lot of noise about getting custody of them."

Steve scrunched his face in confusion. "Why would she do that? She was never around; Curt didn't have any contact with her. She didn't even both to come to the funeral!"

"I know, man," Marcus said in agreement. "Curt and Mel didn't make any mention of her anywhere in their will. I only found out a few days ago she had a problem with it…that was purely by accident."

Steve looked at Marcus. "How'd you find out?"

"Found out through the process of selling the house," Marcus says. "She came by saying she wanted something of her brother's…a keepsake to remember him by, and she saw the packing boxes in the nursery. She mentioned off hand that she was going to talk with a lawyer to get custody so the girls wouldn't be put in the system. I didn't tell her that you and Danny were taking them to Hawaii or anything. Y'know it's not my place, but I wouldn't be surprised if she figures something out."

Steve sighed some. "I'm not going to worry about it too much. The court has to go with what's in the best interest of Stephanie and Josie and take into account what Curt and Mel wanted," Steve drained the last of his beer and stood up. "Plus I'm their father and I've probably been around them more in the last few weeks than she has since they were born." Steve turns to head in the house. "See you in the morning."

* * *

**Honolulu, HI**

Danny, Steve, Stephanie and Josie were greeted at the airport in true Hawaiian fashion: flower leis, hugs and kisses. Chin and Danny loaded the additional luggage in the back of Steve's truck, while Steve secured his daughters in the back of Kono's car. He was he was going to ride back with her, and Danny would be in the truck with Chin.

Steve knew they were going to have a long day ahead of them with people dropping by the house to meet the girls and welcome Steve and Danny back home, so he wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"Kame's at your house setting up the grill," Kono said. "He wanted to throw an impromptu welcome home BBQ later today. I said to give you and Danny time to unwind with the girls before firing up the grill."

"Oh great," Steve laughed. "He just wants to use my new grill."

Kono laughed. "There is that. It's a sweet looking grill. He said he won't start for a few hours."

Kono pulled up the driveway to Steve's house and on to the front lawn to get close to the house. Chin pulled the truck up the driveway and parked in Steve's usual spot next to Danny's Camaro.

"The crib arrived two days ago. We didn't get a chance to put it together," Chin said to Danny as they got out of the truck. "A big case came up and we finished it about six hours ago, got a few hours sleep and went to pick you guys up."

"Thanks Chin," Danny said. "We really appreciate it."

"Malia and Lori set up a portable crib in Steve's room, but it can be moved to the nursery if you want…," Chin smirked at Danny.

Danny glared at Chin. "Really, you too?" he shook his head, but had a smile on his face.

Hours later, the house was swamped with people. Kamekona fired up the grill for steaks, shrimp and fish. Various aunts and uncles of Chin and Kono stopped by with food and to lend a hand in unpacking. The crib was put together and other boxes unpacked and the nursery was properly set up.

* * *

They'd been home a few days and had settled into a nice routine. The case load was light enough that Steve was able to go in to the office in the morning and Danny stayed with the girls, then around 1 pm, Steve would come home for lunch and Danny would go to the office and work the rest of the day.

Steve knew that eventually he'd need to find someone to babysit so he and Danny could go back to working like they did before, but for now, their little arrangement seemed to be going okay.

Danny just arrived back to the house after dropping Grace off with her mother and stopping by his current apartment for more clothes. He and Steve had talked about him moving back in since Danny was now spending the majority of the time at Steve's, but they had finalized anything, so he kept his place.

"Steve, where are you?" he called out.

"Upstairs with the girls," Steve replied.

Danny made his way up the stairs and found Steve sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery with both girls on his lap and a book in between them. He smiled at the sight. Steve wearing his US Navy sweat pants and a thin cotton shirt and each girl in a pink US Navy onesie.

"Did I miss story time?" he quietly asked as he walked towards them. He dropped a kiss on Steve's lips before picking up Josie as she was slouched rather uncomfortably looking in Steve's right arm. He cuddled and rocked her to get her back to sleep before placing a soft kiss on her head and putting her in the crib.

"Yeah, they just dropped off not too long ago," Steve put the book on the shelf, stood and walked to the crib to lay Stephanie down. He placed soft kisses on both their heads before turning on the baby monitor and ushering Danny out of the room.

"You're turning out to be a really great daddy." Danny said with a smile.

Steve blushed some and wrapped his arms around Danny. "I think I had a pretty good teacher." He gave him a kiss as he pulled him closer.

Danny reluctantly pulled away and licked his lips. "Yeah, I'd say you did." Steve laughed softly and pulled Danny across the hall to his room.

**FIN**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read and left reviews! This story was a labor of love (no pun intended) and I cut quite a bit out as it was getting pretty long. The parts I cut out will be expanded and turned into one shots at a later date, so keep an eye out for them!**


End file.
